Rememberance
by oh godric
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy's life has been full of ups and downs. Now he stands on Platform 9 and 3/4, arm in arm with his wife as he looks back and remembers some of the best times of their life.


I remember the day that I married you. I remember your white dress with the gold – champagne, you always said – detailing and I remember your glow as you walked down the aisle, Gigi, Lily and little Bliss by your sides.

I remember our honeymoon like it was just yesterday. Cyprus, we went to. It was nice, as I'm sure you remember. The warm sun lightly tanning our skin, burning the places more exposed.

I remember the day that you told me you were pregnant; eyes unsure, but with a prickle of hope. I remember the thoughts that danced across my mind and then the grin that split open my face. I remember how ecstatic we were at the prospect of parenthood, the endless conversations that came soon after about nursery colours and baby names and godparents and how to tell our families.

I remember the first scan like it was just yesterday. I remember watching the tiny person on the monitor wriggle around; the squeeze of your hand as we walked from the hospital.

Seven months later, I remember rushing to the hospital straight from work. Your mum was there already, alongside my mum and Albus. It was too soon. A month early and you were in labour. You needed me but I was terrified.

I remember some hours later holding our first born in my arms. Everyone was crowded around - both your extensive family and my enclosed one. I remember the exchange of galleons between our relatives as we announced the birth of Alexander Orion Malfoy. A healthy and bouncing baby boy, a small tuft of blonde hair – that later darkened to brown - lightening his head. An _extensive_ number of galleons were exchanged that day.

Almost a year later you came to me again, the same news in your shining eyes. Twin girls this time, Veronica Callisto and Aurora Rose – Ronnie and Rory, for short. I remember your dad's dumbfound expression as you said their names, his gaze full of wonder as he stared at his granddaughters.

"_Ronnie._"

But there had been complications with the birth and the Healers – for by then St Mungo's treated all types of ailments, including childbirth – told us you couldn't have any more children.

"That's okay," I remember you saying with only a hint of dejection. "I've already got three beautiful children, who could want anything more?"

But you did want more and that pang for another baby to brighten our lives didn't go away as we watched the rest of the people in our lives have more children – Albus and Gigi, Victoire and Teddy, Freddie and Sierra. Not that you ever neglected Alex, Ronnie or Rory: you were the perfect mum. Baking and cleaning, reading and writing, you kept the children entertained day in day out, taking them to Albus and Gigi's to play with Elliott and Logan or on play dates with Lena Lupin. You fit in time to visit Lily and sort out her boyfriend problems, and help Hugo come out to your parents.

Somehow – positively astounding everyone – you managed to write a novel in between all this too; get it published and into stores. I remember I couldn't have been prouder.

You came to me the day of the book release, crying. I was watching our six year old son as he browsed the kids section in Flourish & Blotts but I turned to face you as you approached. I remember the polka dot blouse you wore and the glisten of your tears. I wrapped you into my arms and asked you what was wrong.

"Nothing," you said, a smile I hadn't noticed before adorning your face. "Scorpius, I'm pregnant again."

But the pregnancy wasn't easy and Eleanor Azalea Malfoy was born at only six months old with underdeveloped lungs. I remember us spending weeks up at the hospital, holding the tiny redhead's hands through the clear incubator as oxygen was pumped into her via several tubes and wires. You refused to leave her side, your brother and Lysander taking care of Alex, Ronnie and Rory.

For a while it was touch and go but Eleanor was part Weasley and she wouldn't give up on life that easily.

I remember the day we brought her home, the way Alex kissed her cheek and my mum cried with delight. You really couldn't have any more kids, the Healers told us, but this time you didn't mind: our family was complete.

Well, complete when a year later you brought home a stray dog you'd found in the local park with no name tag or microchip.

"Draco," Ronnie decided to call the poodle.

"That's my girl," I remember your dad saying, ruffling her blonde hair.

And now I stand here, remembering the ups and downs of life, on Platform 9 and ¾ as Ronnie and Rory, so different yet so alike, get ready for their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their brother, already a second year Gryffindor, is off catching up with his friends; Rory is expressing her unease to you, whom she looks so much alike.

"But what if I'm in Slytherin," her pretty face forms a frown. "Alex says they're all so mean in Slytherin."

"Hey, Slytherin isn't so bad!" I retort, but both you and our daughter ignore me.

You chuckle instead, bending down to her level. "Aurora, Alexander is your elder brother. He's just messing with you."

Rory looks unsurely at you. I can see the uncertainty evident in her deep brown eyes.

"Once upon a time, many years ago now, I remember standing here, just like you are now, listening to a similar conversation between your Uncle Al and my Uncle Harry." You say, "and guess what house your Uncle Al was sorted into?"

Rory looks to me. "Slytherin, just like dad."

You nod, "so what's so wrong with Slytherin?"

"Nothing, just Alex says –"

"Don't listen to your brother, Rory darling. He's an idiot at the best of times. Your Uncle James shines through in him."

"And what a shame that is," I grin teasingly.

"Shut up, Malfoy," you grin back. "Need I remind you that you're one of us now?"

"No need for a reminder. I'm perfectly aware thanks to the several hundred Christmas jumpers I now own. Remind me to thank your Nana Molly again sometime, never a cold day around our house!"

"I think we'll get on the train now," Ronnie raises her eyebrows in her trademark move. She's a little taller than Rory, and her hair is much straighter though they share the same chocolate brown eyes. For an eleven year old, she can be quite sassy.

"Okay,"

We kiss the two goodbye, packing them onto the train with instructions to find their cousin Elliott.

"Be careful!" You call after them. "Write loads!"

"We will mum, bye!"

What a lie that is.

"See you at Christmas," I smile. "Be good; don't do anything I wouldn't have done."

At that they snort, and so do you. Eleanor raises an arm and waves as the train begins to pull away. Smoke is swirling round us, children are shouting their last farewells, parents are running alongside the train, and then, just as suddenly, it clears away and the three of us – me, you and a seven year old Ellie – turn and walk back towards the barrier.

I remember.

* * *

**A/N: So I've had this sitting around for a while and I finally decided to tidy it up and upload it! I know it's short but it's an idea that came to me late at night and I decided to roll with it. What do you think?**


End file.
